


低等动物

by Yexiyan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yexiyan/pseuds/Yexiyan





	低等动物

酒吧-

霓虹光影下的男人看不清面容。他捧着一杯酒，面向舞池，手指随着音乐节奏在吧台上一点一点。有人凑近他，贴着他的脸要吻他，被他侧身躲开了。终于能看清他长什么样，圆框眼镜下的眼神疏离冷漠，眼尾却是向上翘的，看起来带着笑意，又让人实在不敢接近。

他推开男人身边围着的妖魔鬼怪，挤到他面前，因此有些狼狈。头发乱了，衣角从裤子里拉出来，T恤被扯得露出半边锁骨，和男人系到最上面一颗扣子的衬衫形成鲜明对比。

他在混乱中微微弯腰，握住男人放在大腿上的手，对他笑了笑：“走吗？”

 

厕所的隔音并不好，他们隔壁就有一对。男生从鼻子里发出的哼唧透过薄薄的隔板传到耳朵里，像被挠下巴的猫。

他把男人的衬衫扣子解开，留着领带，抓着领带的尖角去戳男人胸前粉色的两粒小东西。唇舌在男人身上游走，滑过他的腹肌，又往上，叼住他锁骨上的肉。

男人眼角有些红，这似乎是他的天赋。他们刚贴在一起的时候男人眼睛就有些发红，手刚覆上男人西装裤就听到了喘息。不是紧张或者受到刺激后的低喘，而是因为身体敏感不由自主产生的正常生理反应。

这可太迷人了。

他把男人压在门板上，手伸进他的西装口袋，不出意外摸到油和套。他叼着套子拍了拍男人屁股，男人顺从地转过身，动作麻利把裤子褪到腿根，回头看他。

他把润滑油倒了满手，抓了一把男人挺翘的臀肉，放在手里颠一颠，用点力往两边掰开，沾了油的食指慢慢从中间的蜜穴里探。

内里比他想象的乖巧，似乎已经做好准备。他不怎么费力就进入三根手指，在男人身体里搅出水声。欲求不满的内壁不满足这几根手指，争先恐后地缠上他，不让他走，又渴求更大更粗的。

他如男人所愿换了自己的东西，进去那一刻男人哼了一声。他抬起头，看见男人红得快要滴血的耳垂，和男人咬起一半的下唇。

男人不是刻意在忍耐，这就是他情到浓时的下意识反应。正经的西装下是狐媚一样的骨肉，男人骚到了骨子里，表面上看起来又那么禁欲。

他用领带把男人的双手绑了，压在头顶，往深里顶他。男人的眼睛是红的，脸颊是红的，耳朵和脖子也是红的，被干得爽了回头看他，隐藏在镜片后的眼睛看起来可怜兮兮，让他心软，也让他兴奋。

男人的呻吟听起来很隐忍，和隔壁放荡的男生完全不一样。男人只有“嗯唔”两个音，却喘得婉转动人，一声声都是爽到极致后忍耐不住而发出的声音。他爱死这种压抑在嗓子里的喘息，简直比催情的音乐更加动人。

男人的声音是不情愿的，动作却是主动诱人的，会随着他的动作摆动臀部，缠着他不让他离开。出去多了会缩着穴留他，顶得狠了会全身颤抖。

他被这有生命的内里夹得快爽疯了，紧致温热的地方死死裹着他，他几乎喘不过气。

隔壁那对结束了，男生高潮时的尖叫丝毫没有遮掩，甚至像是在和他们比较，声音大得几乎要盖过他们的动静。他抱着男人转了个身，把男人压在马桶上，再次进入他。

他抓着男人的脚踝。这脚踝真细，又细又白，他几乎一手就能全部握住。他没忍住亲了亲男人脚踝凸起的骨头，感受到男人似乎受了惊吓，整个人往后缩了缩。

门突然被敲响，隔壁那对收拾好了，路过他们的时候还敲了敲门，似乎在给他们鼓劲。

男人被这突然的动静吓到了，几乎从马桶上跳起来，受到惊吓的内里把他夹得一疼。他赶紧把男人摁在原地，俯下身叼着他的唇吻他。

他接吻时习惯睁着眼，于是和男人的眼睛对上。红着眼眶和带着泪水的眼睛，男人眼里还有惊魂未定的恐惧，像只受惊的兔子，镜片下的眼睛瞪得圆滚滚，可怜又可爱。

他没忍住，就着操干的频率压着男人深吻，没一会就感受到身下人的挣扎。男人推开他，抹了抹嘴，语气里带着三分娇嗔。

“你胡子扎着我了。”男人说。

他愣了愣，要被男人这撒娇的语气萌到心坎里。他笑着放软了语气，低声哄他，却故意拿胡子去刺男人白嫩嫩还泛着红的脸蛋，下身的动作也一次比一次猛烈。

男人很快在他的攻击下沦陷，带着泪水的眸子变得迷离，被绑着的双手挂在他脖子上，身子无力的被他摆成一个高难度的姿势。

男人嘴巴微张，红艳艳的唇中时不时探出细小的舌尖，让人看了想叼着吸一吸。他也的确这么做了，咬着男人的唇和他唇舌纠缠，男人很快被他吻得喘不过气，绑在一起的手无意识地抓着他后脑勺的头发。

他把自己交代在了男人身体里，虽然隔着一层膜。他拿出纸把男人泄在自己手里的东西擦干净，又把两个人清理了一遍，亲手帮男人穿好裤子，一颗颗扣上他的衬衫扣子，摆正歪掉的眼镜。

和他们隔了一个位置的隔间里有人，估计是刚进来的，他搂着男人出去的时候在门上踢了一脚，收获一声尖叫和一句辱骂。

他笑了笑，转身走出厕所，在后门和男人摆手再见。

-END-


End file.
